


We Are The Children Of The Great Empire

by Coraleeveritas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coraleeveritas/pseuds/Coraleeveritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what appeared to be a missing scene in 3x10 Mhysa. Lots of wishful thinking in here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are The Children Of The Great Empire

**Author's Note:**

> One of my Sunday drabbles and something different for me, canon-compliant pondering from Cersei's POV.
> 
> Title is a lyric in Conquistador by 30 Seconds To Mars.
> 
> Nothing is mine.

"Cersei", his voice broke as he spoke her name, as if the mere closeness of her being tore down his walls. She hadn't expected him today, hadn't expected him to show after weeks of no news, though in the privacy of her chambers she had prayed to the Warrior to bring him safely home to her.

Her golden twin. Her other half. Her...

She turned and hardly recognised the man standing in front of her. The Starks, her blood boiled, what had the wolves done to him? If their father had not taken care of the false King in the North she thought she could tear the wolf pup and his bitch mother apart bare handed simply for the broken look on Jaime's face. If she had been a man, if she was allowed the power, the North would have burned tonight. The North would remember her pain.

"Cersei", her name again fell from his lips and she couldn't help but recoil slightly this time from his weakness. He was filthy, unshaven and dressed in beggars clothes. But worse than that, his right arm ended in nothing but a stump. They had taken his sword hand. They had taken his power and it was almost as if they had taken his name with it.

"Jaime", she could be strong enough for both of them. She had been before.

He moved towards her, as she moved towards him and they met in a clash of lips and teeth. It was desperate after all that time apart and the door was still slightly open but Cersei didn't care in that second. Let them hear how much truth there was to Ned Stark's continuing whispers.

Jaime could save her from this ridiculous charade of a marriage, she thought suddenly as they settled back into a familiar rhythm. The Iron Throne belonged to the Lannister's and they could bring back Targaryen marriage rules should they wish.

His hand fell to her hip, his hand not hands she thought, and there was a spike of revulsion settling in her stomach along with all the lust. He was still Jaime, still hers, even if his beard rubbed at her face unpleasantly and his waste of an arm bumped against her breasts. 

They were Lannister's. They could be one again.

                  **********

Brienne paced outside the Queen Regent's tower. It wasn't her business to intercede into this reunion. She had after all only done half of her duty, her services had been pledged to Lady Catelyn and she still had to deliver Sansa and Arya Stark home. 

A flash of red gold caught her eye as a maid of no more than fourteen or fifteen walked past her, a dark haired servant in tow. Could it really be that easy, Brienne thought as she found herself speaking, "Lady Sansa? I have a message from your mother."

Brienne spared a glance up at the tower from which Ser Jaime was unlikely to return from any time soon. Goodbye, she thought, and thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'm not a huge shipper of the Jaime/Cersei relationship but I do understand it's massive importance. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
